Night of the Marysue
by Ko-pia
Summary: Ichigo finds an unusual hollow.


Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Karakura Town. The stars were being all sparkly and the moon hung dramatically between conveniently placed clouds. There was nothing to warn of the horrors that would soon befall one of Karakura's residents.

* * *

In a small clinic owned by the Kurosaki family, Kurosaki Ichigo was dragging himself out of bed. His badge had just gone off, alerting him to the presence of a hollow. He quickly changed into his Shinigami form and began shunpoing towards Karakura Park.

Upon arrival, Ichigo paused to stare at the monstrosity before him. The hollow was one of the most frightening he had ever seen. It was...pink. And sparkly. With flowers on its mask.

With a shudder, Ichigo moved into action. The hollow needed to be destroyed before he could go back to sleep, no matter how odd it looked.

Unwrapping Zangetsu, Ichigo began to attack. The fight was pathetic. One halfhearted swing and he was able to cleave the hollow's mask in two.

That was when it got really strange. A mystical light filled the area and the sound of a harp playing somehow appeared. The hollow gave a dramatic cry and sank to the ground before dissolving into a pile of glitter.

The glitter moved. Ichigo froze in shock, even more unsure of what was going on. He could only stare as a girl appeared, a girl more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined. She had long, flowing blonde hair with silver highlights and eyes the color of garnets.

"You saved me! Thank you!" She cried in a melodious voice. "Years ago I gained an inner hollow when trying to save my friend from death, and I lost in my struggle against it. But now you've freed me!"

Ichigo had just three words running through his head. He decided to try saying them aloud. Maybe that would help.

"What. The. Hell?" He felt a bit better now.

The girl (if you could call it that) said while moving forward, "Let me introduce myself. I am Sunshine Petal Angle Rose Kiss Lily Evangelina (SPARKLE). In return for you saving me, I will assist you with your duties."

Ichigo backed up a few steps, "Maybe you could just let me konso you instead?"

"What do you mean? Don't you want my help?" She moved closer again. Ichigo backed up again.

"No thanks. Just go to the Soul Society, please."

His badge went off again. "Not now! I'm still not done dealing with this one!"

"I know! Let me get it!" SPARKLE suddenly turned into a Shinigami.

"What the-! How'd you do that?"

Sad music began playing. Ichigo suspiciously looked around for the source of it, but couldn't see anything.

"Ever since I was little I was able to see ghosts. It lead to me causing the death of my mother. I gained my Shinigami powers while I was trying to save my family from a hollow."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little cheated. That was his story.

The badge gave another impatient beep, drawing their attention to the present.

"I'll go get it now. Bye Ichigo!"

Ichigo paused for a few seconds to wonder how she knew his name before running after her. He was afraid the hollow would eat her. Of course, that would get rid of her. Then again, it may give the hollow indigestion.

He was right to worry. When Ichigo arrived on the scene the girl was just standing there holding out her Zanpakuto, which seemed to have pink ribbons and glitter on it, while yelling something. The hollow was gazing at her in confusion. Ichigo caught a few of her words.

"...and then shine with the lights of a thousand stars and burning suns..." It appeared she was in the middle of releasing her Zanpakuto. Ichigo sighed and destroyed the hollow while it was distracted. As it vanished, SPARKLE looked up in surprise.

"Thank you Ichigo! You have saved me again!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Who needed to release their Zanpakuto for a weak hollow like that?

"In return, I'll give you a kiss!" She said grandly.

Ichigo barely managed to keep his revulsion from showing on his face. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Ok, but you have to close your eyes."

Romantic music started up, but Ichigo didn't bother looking for the source this time. He just hurried over and konsoed her while her eyes were shut. Huh. He hadn't thought it worked on 'Shinigami.'

Oh well. She was gone. Ichigo looked up and noticed the sky growing brighter.

"Crap! School!"

Ichigo sped home, where he evaded his father's usual attacks and got dressed in his school uniform.

He felt something was off when he entered the classroom and saw all the males (especially Keigo) and Chizuru looking dazed. Deciding he was paranoid and imagining the look on their faces, Ichigo walked over to his seat.

"Dreadful morning, isn't it?" greeted Ochi-sensei. "I can tell by your faces that most of you have seen our new student. To those uninformed losers out there, I'd like to introduce the newest transfer student."

Exactly on cue someone stepped through the door. Someone horribly familiar, but it couldn't be. She was in the Soul Society, right?

"Hello Ichigo! I'm going to be sitting next to you. I hope we can get to know each other better." The voice removed all the hope in Ichigo' heart.

It's said that his anguished cries could be heard in the Soul Society, and that if one listened closely a beautiful voice could be heard begging to know what was wrong...


End file.
